Eternally
by Asha3
Summary: AU SasuSaku. Pointy hats, dungbombs, and Firewhiskey. In which Sakura is a made of wits and Sasuke is cunning by any means necessary to achieve his ends. "No, Sakura," he chuckled darkly. "This is not anger. Anger cannot feel this good."
1. Eternally

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The Harry Potter world belongs to the awesome J. K. Rowling.

**Warning**: Beware of mature content. You have been warned.

**Note:** This is a fic I wrote for the SasuSaku Kink Meme in the SasuSaku Livejournal Community. No worries if you don't know Harry Potter, though. You don't even need to know Naruto very well to understand this story. This story took place in an alternate universe, the concept of this mesh-up is to create a stand-alone universe based on the Harry Potter world, inhabited with Naruto characters. So neither of the events in Naruto nor Harry Potter affect the plot directly.

* * *

**Eternally**

_An Alternate Universe Fanfiction_

* * *

_I seem to have loved you_

_in numberless forms, numberless times,_

_in life after life, in age after age,_

_forever._

- Rabindranath Tagore

* * *

The man had silver hair, an eye-patch, and the lower half of his face was covered with black cloth. He was also wearing a hideous green robe that could only pass as fashionable in the seventh century.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi," the man smiled amiably, his eyes crinkled resembling a crescent moon. "I am a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"A school of what?" the Head Sister gaped.

"It's a wonderful school that teaches magic," replied Kakashi as casually as if he was telling about the weather.

The Head Sister took a step back in surprise. "M-m-magic? Are you the Devil? Oh my God!" she sobbed in mortification and started muttering prayers.

Kakashi raised his hands, "Please, I assure you neither the school nor I mean any harm."

"W-what do you want from me? From this orphanage?"

The silver haired man withdrew two rolls of parchments from his robe, "I'm here to inform you that a few months from now, two children under your care are expected to attend our school."

"Two? Who? I-I won't allow it! Such absurdity….."

The man sighed, dreading the impending long conversation. The sister needed to know that she really had no choice_. _The_ muggles_ never did have a choice. Not even after The Second War was over. All muggle-borns were subjected to compulsory enrollment to a magical school. Not in a thousand years of Hogwarts history had anyone been successful in avoiding the law.

It was his job to make this muggle understand that law.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

The tinkling sound of a young girl's voice broke a train of thoughts in eleven-year-old Uchiha Sasuke's mind. The boy looked up from his crouched position near the lake to see his rosette haired friend running down the street towards him. A smirk grew on his young face.

When she got to him, it was impossible to miss her bright green eyes shining with excitement. "You were right!" she began breathlessly, "I'm a witch! It was in that letter!"

"Hn, so the letter came?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Sister gave it to me this morning! It's from a school of magic, with a name that sounded like a pig or something like that…"

"It's Hogwarts," he provided helpfully. He knew she couldn't help it. She was a muggle-born.

She clapped her hands, a wide smile on her porcelain face. "You know the name! You're so cool, Sasuke-kun!"

He scowled then. He did not like it when she was acting in the same manner of the other girls their age. "Don't be annoying," he scolded.

"Sorry," she looked hurt, but quickly recovered. "Nee, that's the school you're going, right? The one you've always told me about."

He had forgiven her almost instantly. "Hn, the owl came yesterday. I got my acceptance letter."

"That's great!"

He nodded coolly, "And Naruto?"

She pouted a little, "Him also. You're right about that one, too."

He smirked and poked her forehead, "I told you so."

"Mou, don't do that, Sasuke-kun! My forehead is wide enough as it is!"

* * *

_7 years later_

* * *

**_Uchiha Itachi Escaped Nurmengard Prison_**

_Mass murderer Uchiha Itachi (23) broke out from Nurmengard at approximately 11 PM last night. A descendent of the pure-blooded Uchiha family, Itachi made his escape after attacking multiple guards at the same time. Although the victims suffer no mortal damage physically, they have been sent to St. Mungo's due to severe mental trauma. Immediately after receiving the report of his escape, the Ministry has dispatched several Auror teams to track his whereabouts, but until this morning the search has remained unfruitful._

_Itachi was sentenced to life-time imprisonment in Nurmergard after being found guilty for the massacre of his own Clan in 2003, sparing only his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke with the same mental trauma found in his recent victims. Since Azkaban's fall during the Second Wizarding War in 1995, Nurmengard's top-notch security had been much favored for highly dangerous criminals to serve their sentences, one such as Uchiha Itachi. Prison Director, Morino Ibiki, speculated that the Pro-Dark Arts organization (AKATSUKI) might have played some hands in helping Itachi escape, who is considered to be one of the most proficient Legimens since You Know Who._

_To continue reading this article, refer to page 3._

* * *

Sakura had read enough. With a troubled sigh, she dropped her copy of Daily Prophet on the breakfast table, baring the headline news to the students sitting around her. As the rosette stood, a faint tug on her arm prevented her from moving away. Sakura recognized the lithe manicured hand that belongs to her best friend Yamanaka Ino.

The blonde Gryffindor beauty gave Sakura a disapproving frown. "Wait, you're not going to follow him, are you?"

"Ino…"

"Sakura, he's an Akatsuki."

The Ravenclaw shook her head, chin-length strawberry locks brushing her cheeks. "That's just a rumor. I've got to talk to him."

"Why? Because you owe him?" Ino's electric blue eyes pierced her. "That's dungbomb, Sakura. He made it clear that he wants nothing to do with you anymore."

"Ino," a second sigh.

"He hurt you and he will hurt you again. Why can't you put that fact into your big forehead?"

Giving her best friend a pleading gaze, Sakura replied slowly, "Because, if I don't do this… I'll regret it for the rest of my life." The rosette gently removed Ino's hand and made her exit from the Great Hall.

It was easy for Sakura to follow his trails by asking the students she passed along the hallway. Because even though Sasuke was a Slytherin and was feared by the majority of the student body, he had a powerful presence. People generally noticed if he was around. However, no one dared to trespass his personal space due to the fact that he was quite intimidating. Especially today, students steered away from him, afraid to be the receiving end of his seething rage. Not even his favored girl of the week, Karin, had dared to approach him after the Prophets came.

Sakura found him in the Practice Room – a room set up by the professors so seventh-year students could prepare for the practical exam of their Defence Againts Dark Arts N.E.W.T.s. Sasuke was practicing non-verbal magic, launching colorful jinxes and hexes at furious speed all over the room without incantation. His wandworks were incredibly fast.

"Leave," he commanded gruffly when he took in her presence.

Sakura had expected his arctic jibe so she barely flinched. Squaring her shoulders, she convinced herself that she needed to do this. "Sasuke, about Itachi-nii's escape…"

"Don't say his name!" He threw a nasty non-verbal spell that ripped a wooden dummy in half.

She winced at his viciousness, "I understand that you're angry, but…"

He stopped his assaults, turning his narrowed eyes at her. "Angry?"

"Aren't you?"

He stared at her with unnerving dark orbs. Slowly, his stoic mask melted into a dark smile. "No, Sakura," he chuckled. "I'm not angry."

She tried to appear calm – the lack of mirth in his tone bothered her more than it should. In fact, he gave the impression of a ticking time bomb ready to explode any second.

"This is not anger. Anger cannot feel this good."

"Sasuke…"

"He's finally out there. He's where I can reach him," he said in crazy elation.

Turning away from her, he began another set of vicious spells. His attacks broke one practice dummy after another. Sakura did not recognize even half of the spells he was using. Those were not in any of Hogwarts standard spell books. Moreover, the intensity of his magic residue was heavy in the air.

"Sasuke, you…"

He ignored her. Two dummies exploded after getting hit by a bright green spark. Sakura cringed. That last one suspiciously resembled The Killing Curse.

"Sasuke… calm down."

The last dummy in the room fell to be his victim, shattering into pieces of wooden chunks.

"Enough! Sasuke, stop! This isn't like you!"

Finding no more dummies to be his target, he turned back his attention to her with a mad glint in his dark orbs. "Duel with me, Sakura," he deadpanned.

"Wha-?"

"Stupefy!"

Bright red spark flew to her direction faster than anything she had seen. Sakura barely managed to pull out her wand and yelled out a Shielding Charm, "Protego!"

"Impedimenta!"

She side-stepped the yellowish jinx while shouting, "Sasuke! Wait!"

He was fast and merciless. He laughed. It was a dark cackle full of malice. Something icy slithered down her spine.

"Incendio!" he shouted, a large ball of flame whirled forward. She dodged, but the hot flame caught the ends of her robe.

"Aguamenti!" Her wand shot a jet of water and put out the fire with a loud hiss.

Sasuke gave her no chance to recover. "Serpensortia!" a purple cobra snake lunged forward from the tip of his wand, hissing angrily.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" she countered frantically. In her panic, she put too much power in her spell and the snake exploded, splattering innards and blood across the floor.

When Sakura was dodging another one of his spell, she bitterly noted that Sasuke was going easy on her. He wasn't attacking her nonverbally, even though he had displayed its masterly a while earlier.

_'This can't go on,'_ she thought. She needed to stop him… but how? His wandworks were already too fast for her eyes. How can she possibly stop his attacks?

Wait... That's it!

"Expelliarmus!" they both shouted.

The identical spells clashed, and then exploded. The residue sent desks flying all over the room. Windows shattered. The crystal chandelier imploded, its rusty metal frame crashed to the floor with a loud clang.

Panting harshly, the two seventeen-year-olds glared at each other.

Ten seconds later, the door slammed open to reveal an enraged Tsunade Senju, their potion teacher. The woman's face was folded in stern expression, in effort to hold back her anger.

"Uchiha! Haruno! What's the meaning of this commotion?" the blond woman yelled.

Sakura struggled for a straight face, which was hard when she was out of breath from the intense battle. "I'm sorry, Professor. We practiced dueling and got a little carried away. We'll fix everything up immediately."

Sasuke did not say anything, but it seemed that he had calmed down from his rage.

Tsunade gave them a disapproving frown before settling her hazel eyes on the Ravenclaw. " I would have expected this from the Uchiha and Uzumaki. But Sakura, you're the Head Girl, and you're from my house. You should have better control of your spellworks."

"Professor," Sakura tried to make her voice as regretful as possible. Tsunade was fond of her. If she showed enough remorse, the strict potion master would surely let them go without detention or point cuts. "I'm ashamed of myself. I promise it won't happen again."

The woman sighed, "This kind of mistake will not be accepted in the N.E.W.T.s. so be careful next time. You too, Uchiha."

"Hn," Sasuke was unaffected by Tsunade's defiant stare, a mask of blank expression on his face.

With that, Tsunade left the room. Awkward silence fell between the two occupants left in the destroyed room.

"…we should clean this up," Sakura spoke up as an offer of truce.

He grunted his agreement. The two of them worked in silence, patching up broken windows and destroyed desks. They'd always worked well together, and they could coordinate without saying a single word. While Sakura was in tune with Sasuke's mood and gestures, the young Uchiha had a knack of knowing what she was planning to do. He would immediately take initiative to cover the rest of the work. With the Head Girl and the Slytherin prodigy working together, the room was back in its original state after a few minutes. Sasuke rose from a kneeling position near a window and made a move towards the exit.

Sakura couldn't let him leave just like that. "Sasuke-kun… Listen, I just… I just want to help you."

He paused at the doorstep without turning. "Liar," his tone was skeptical.

Her stomach clenched. She never thought he'd think of her as a liar. Sasuke was the only one who always knew whenever she had been lying or not. "I'm serious. I want you to be happy… I'll do anything I can to help you."

He turned to her, a cunning smirk tugged at the end of his thin lips. "Even if I tell you that I'm leaving Hogwarts?"

She froze and her breath hitched. "You're… leaving?"

Her worst fear has just come true. It was then Sakura knew that he was serious. He'd leave, and he didn't mean it after graduation. He wouldn't turn back. She wouldn't see him again. She couldn't help him. She… she needed to think of something.

"When," her throat was clogged, a sour painful taste was in her tongue. She had to swallow a few gulps to get rid of the nasty feeling. "When are you leaving?"

"Are you going to report me?" he derided with a smirk.

"Of course not!" she was horrified that he thought she would do that.

Years ago, when she received the letter of acceptance into Hogwarts, she had never been happier in her life. She had been so happy that she'd have more time to spend with him. But fate decided that things should be different. Before their first departure to Hogwarts, his clan was slaughtered by his own brother. Her heart had cried for him that day, because the innocent Sasuke she loved had also died along with the rest of his family. Things went downhill when he had been sorted into the house of Salazar Slytherin, Sasuke stopped hanging around her and Naruto.

However, Sasuke had never, ever, called her a mudblood, unlike his other housemates. Sakura entertained the thoughts that it was because Sasuke still cared about her, even a little. So Sakura decided to make a bet. She would bet on her trust on him. That there was still a little fragment of their childhood memories inside his frozen heart.

"I… I want to come with you."

He scrutinized her with a scowl. "You won't change my mind. No one can change my mind. Not even you, Sakura."

"I know… You have chosen your path. I've chosen mine, too. I want to come with you."

"Don't be ridiculous-,"

"I love you, Sasuke!" For some reason, it was hard to breath. "You know, don't you? I love you with all my heart!"

Her heart was thundering in her chest. She'd confessed. She'd bared her feelings to him and that made her terrified. His eyes were apathetic. If Sasuke rejected her, she really wouldn't know what to do anymore.

Sasuke turned his back on her and opened the door. Her heart jumped to her throat. She had failed. She didn't know how to convince him more than this. He had rejected her.

_No. Not yet!_

"If you leave me, we might never meet again," she stammered desperately. "I don't want that. So if you can't stay, at least… at least take me with you."

Sakura tried, but she failed to make her voice not so shaky. It was hard when she was ready to burst into tears at any second. She hated that it was always Sasuke who made her weak. She hated that she loved him so much she did not even care about her pride.

He stayed silent during her monologue, but Sakura knew he was listening. Otherwise, he would have walked out that door a long time ago. Sakura prayed for hope.

"Please," she whispered, her voice trembling. That was all she had left.

He stilled, there was a long silence, and then,

"Tonight. Twelve sharp. Astronomy Tower. Don't be late," his tone was emotionless. He left her without a second glance.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura found herself standing in front of a room at the apex of the Astronomy Tower. The narrow staircase was empty, except for light snores coming from some paintings, who's inhabitants were sleeping. Not even Peeves the Poltergeist ventured to the towers of Hogwarts during these hours, because there was simply no one to bother.

_'Merlin, what am I doing?'_ Sakura berated internally.

What she was about to do was nothing a Ravenclaw, and much less a Head Girl should have logically done. The three shots of Firewhiskey she had stolen from Ino's secret stash played little role in dulling her anxiousness. Her friends would kill her if they knew about it. Sasuke was a rumored Akatsuki. A muggle born such as Haruno Sakura would do well to avoid being alone with him. Period.

_'But this was not about logic and wits',_ Sakura thought in self-assurance. _'This was about Sasuke.'_

He might be Uchiha Sasuke, the pure-blooded, cynical, brutally forthright, seventh year Slytherin. The same Sasuke, who had forcefully stolen her first kiss and was her first heart break. However, he was also Sasuke-kun, her long-lost childhood friend, protector, and solace. He was the same Sasuke that would always be her weakness. No matter how much time had passed, no matter how much the two of them had changed, her heart would always be his.

Now that he had finally agreed to let her in again, Sakura was not going to turn her back and ignore the chance to finally do something. Especially not now, when his world had shattered and turned upside down. This time, she was going help him. She'd do anything, no matter the consequences.

With a final long sigh, Sakura hardened the resolution in her heart and voiced the password to open the door, "Persephone."

The wooden door opened with a heavy creak. Inside the room was a dark abyss, as if the underworld was welcoming her to come in. He was gazing out the moonlit window, Sakura could only see his silhouette.

"So you came," he spoke listlessly. "And you're alone."

Closing the door behind her, her hands clutched the strap of her small hand bag which was charmed with Undetectable Extension Charm. "Of course," she sighed, "do you really think that I would tell anyone?"

His façade was neutral, as per usual. "You should have known better. You haven't changed, Sakura."

"I have. We dueled today, you know I won't be a hindrance to you."

"You haven't," he chuckled, stalking towards her ominously. "You're still foolish. I could care less what would happen to you."

She moved backwards, not liking his intimidating approach. Her back touched cold hard wood, the door was in her way.

He closed the distance between them easily, his lips just a breath away from her. "You're still... annoying."

Within his encaging arms, Sakura squirmed. She faced away, unable to stand the close proximity of his lips. A dust of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Sasuke… what are you doing?"

He locked her arms above her head with a secure grip with one hand. "Have you been touched, Sakura?" he asked suddenly.

Surprise was an understatement. Sakura snapped her face towards his direction. "What?"

"Has the dobe fucked you?"

He had that mad glint in his eyes again; his thin lips displayed a sinister smirk. Another arm came to grab her nape, tilting her head upwards so her nose bumped softly with his.

"Or was it that mangy Quidditch Captain?"

The dark timbre in his voice made her shivered, bur Sakura was annoyed. He had a nerve to ask her if she had slept with anyone… when a few hours earlier she'd just told him that she loved him with all her heart? The day had not even ended! That jerk! He was the one who made her unable to move on!

"Sasuke," she growled, green eyes seething malevolently. The fact that they are breathing against each other's faces escaped her mind. "My first kiss wasn't exactly sugar and rainbows."

It happened during their fourth year. Her first kiss had been cruel, fierce, and forceful. He'd been gone as abrupt as he had appeared. Sakura had locked herself in the girl's bathroom for the rest of the school hours. She still didn't know what made him do it. All she knew was Sasuke acted like it never happened afterwards. She had never kissed anyone since then, not even in her occasional friendly dates with Kiba.

"It's hard to move on when the very first step has been so traumatic. Whose fault do you think that is?"

He chuckled, "I know. I had to."

_Had to? HAD TO?_

Sasuke leaned closer, his lips brushed hers briefly, lightly. He groaned then, "Merlin, you smell good."

Her heart skipped a beat, all of her anger evaporated as something hard poked her waist. She refused to think what that actually was.

"Sasuke… What… what are you doing?"

His thumb caressed her cheek tenderly, although his eyes seemed oceans apart.

It was suddenly hard for her to breathe. "Don't we need to go?" she whispered against his lips.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm going to fuck you."

"Huh? Wait, Sa-! Nnngh?"

He kissed her harshly, cruelly - like that first kiss a long time ago. He did it as if he wanted to hurt her, punish her for something. She stood frozen while he bit her lips and successfully gained entrance into her mouth. His tongue was prodding, exploring. Gradually, his malicious kisses turned passionate, and Sakura found herself yielding, turning pliant in his arms.

It was different from the first time. Back then, she had not expected that Sasuke could do such hateful things. She had been a little girl dreaming of a true love's kiss. This time, she was ready. She was prepared to accept him after knowing what he was truly capable of. She still wanted him, despite the dark parts of his personality.

Somehow, they ended up lying on the floor, with him on top of her. She let him grope her chest, spread her legs wide and grind her core against his hardness. She arched her body and released a feeble moan.

He froze and quickly pulled away. Sakura had never seen him so startled.

"You're not fighting this…," he spoke in a barely concealed wonderment.

Sakura looked at him with half lidded eyes, and smiled softly. "I said I'd help you, Sasuke. I'll do anything to help you." She wanted to caress his face, to sooth his uncertainty. She didn't let herself do it, because Sasuke had never reacted well to physical contacts unless he was the one who initiated it. Instead, she spread her arms to her sides, openly inviting him to move closer.

"This... this is only part of what I offer to you."

Sakura thought she had imagined the brief wretched clench of his eyes. In a flash, she was back in his arms.

"You foolish girl…," he growled against her earlobe, moving his nips and licks trailed down the column of her neck before he eventually settled by sucking on her collarbone. His hand pulled the neckline of her jumper down, demanding more access. He didn't stop there. Soon, the woolen cloth was over her head and he was unbuttoning her red blouse. Sakura shivered a little from the cold night air, but Sasuke paid no mind. He removed her black bra with expertise that should have disturbed her, but her thoughts was already too far gone to be jealous of his past lovers.

He eased slightly off her to examine her topless form. It was then that she felt self-conscious. She was nowhere near Hinata's size and just a little smaller than Ino, facts that never really bothered her until she became the object of his intent stare. His eyes took in the curve of her breasts and their rosy peaks, but he said nothing.

Sakura gulped when his hand moved slowly to cup her right breast. When his cold fingers made contact with her unexplored skin, she almost jerked away in surprise. Her nipple hardened and puckered almost immediately. Sakura bit her lips to prevent a whimper. He rubbed lightly, feeling the soft texture of her skin before squeezing the globe with various force, testing the firmness of her breast. By the time his thumb decided to play with her nipple, Sakura was already breathless.

"Sasuke…," she wheezed, but didn't quite know what she wanted to say. Her heart was pounding so hard it echoed in her head. She was drunk, but little the dizziness came from the firewhiskey in her blood.

He stopped in mid-squeeze and his eyes met her clouded emerald orbs. Realizing that she was not in pain, he switched his attention to her left breast. He worked thoroughly, using the same ritual he had with its twin. When she called to him again, he leaned forward to put her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked the hardened nub repeatedly, sending jolts of pleasure down her stomach.

She arched forward and moaned. What he was doing felt good, easing her mind from the nervousness of being exposed to him. He switched breasts and Sakura could not help but pull his head closer to her chest. His licks tickled her, but made her body buzz with desire.

Sasuke released her nipple and returned to her lips. She dazedly responded to his kiss, helpfully tilting her head to the side, slanting her lips with his, and receiving his tongue in her mouth. He groaned, descending his weight more on top of her. His hand explored her torso, ran a path up her arched spine, brushed her underarm, making her giggle. He got to her hips to unfasten her jeans, but his hand met an intricate Chinese knot instead of the regular metal button.

He pulled away, a trace of annoyance on his shadowed face. "Take it off," he growled, hand bracketing her hips and squeezing impatiently. "Or I'm going to rip it."

Sakura blushed but reached down her stomach and unraveled the knots on her trousers. She hesitated only a second before pulling the faded materials down her hips and kicked it off her legs. He groaned when he saw her black lacy bikini panties.

"You knew this would happened," he declared affirmatively with light amusement.

Still blushing, her words died in her throat. "No, I…."

Truthfully, Sakura had no answer for him. Indeed, she had bought the matching undergarments with him in her mind. But she had never plan to show it to him. If it had not been for Ino, Sakura wouldn't even buy them. Since then, they had become her favorite pair. She wore it whenever she needed some extra courage for the day.

"You knew, didn't you?" his slurred, black orbs zeroed on her core that was covered by the sheer black materials. He had never sound so aroused around her. It made her feel good and sexy.

He hooked his fingers at each side of her panties and pulled it down slowly. Her core throbbed under his gaze. Sakura knew that her sex was already soaked.

When he tossed her panties behind his back, a sense of thrill overshadowed her fear. It suddenly hit her that she was going to lose her virginity to Sasuke. She almost laughed at the irony. As much as he was trying to push her away, he had somehow managed to always be her first. Sakura wanted to forget him, hate him, but she knew it was merely an unrealizable wish.

He gave her a knowing look, and Sakura blushed hotly. He always knew what was on her mind. To him, she was an open book.

He humored her. Kissing her with slow eloquence, his right hand trailed a lazy path up and down her inner thighs. His fingers came in contact with what was hidden underneath her lower pink curls. She almost clamped her legs close in embarrassment. His other hand prevented it from happening, holding her right leg obstinately, keeping her open and exposed to his content.

Her body shook as he began his exploration. He teased her lower lips, thumb pressing and encircling her clit, fingers probing and curling, but never truly invading. Sakura knew what was coming. She'd heard the girls in the dorm talking about it under the dark shroud of the night.

Sasuke played her with expertise, building the pressure in her lower stomach until it was ready to explode. She begged him then, with whimpers and moans and the eager movement of her hips. He never did let her come to release, withdrawing just at the right moment before repeating the process endlessly until she was completely and thoroughly drenched in clear slick liquid.

"Please, Sasuke! Please!" she sobbed, unable to endure it anymore.

He chuckled against her ear before pulling away completely.

"No!" she cried out.

"Easy," he chided huskily. Withdrawing until he was on his knees, he towered over her trembling form. His shirt was missing. Sakura did not remember when or how it was removed, nor did she particularly care. Peering down at her, resembling a hawk to its prey, Sasuke brought his sodden fingers to his lips and licked them languidly. When he was done, he gave a satisfied grin, "You're ready."

Sakura didn't think her heart had ever beaten so hard. She watched him unbuttoned his black trousers and pull down his boxers. His manhood stood brazenly in the middle of his defined hips, the tip glistening with milky fluid.

Sakura gulped down her anxiety. She did not expect that that thing to be so big. She was not sure if she could accommodate him properly. A flicker of fear cleared some of the clouds in her mind. "Sasuke," she began unsurely.

"Scared now?" he mocked with a sinister smirk, lowering his body to crouch on top of her.

"I…," she clenched her eyes closed when his face drew closer. _Merlin, what was she thinking?_

"I can stop," he growled hotly, "but I won't."

With that, his weight fully pinned her upper body down to the floor, his dampen forehead on the juncture of her neck. Teeth and tongue were creating red marks on her otherwise unblemished skin. Pushing her legs open, he settled down between her legs. Sakura jolted at the feel of his hard length on the center of her core.

"Easy," he repeated, but with slight amusement.

The feel of his naked body pressing so closely against hers was overwhelming. No one had ever been this close to her. The scariest part was, Sakura knew he intended to get even closer. "Sasuke, I…," she tried again, but her words died when Sasuke undulate his hips deliciously.

"Ah," she breathed, all fears and anxiousness suddenly flew out of the window. The return of friction on her over sensitized flesh felt too good. Her core was still raw from the orgasm he had denied so cruelly. She gripped his back, trying to gain leverage to move her hips agreeably to his hastening pace. He rolled his hips faster as his manhood became slicker with her wetness.

"Ah! Sa- Sasuke!"

She came, clear liquid dripping down her heated region. Sakura barely recovered when she felt his tip nudging her soaked lower lips. He plunged to the hilt without warning, breaking through her barrier in one abrupt movement. Her nails dug into his shoulders, creating angry half moon marks. It was somewhat painful, but her inner walls were still twitching in bliss from her preliminary orgasm. Despite that, she still tensed and whimpered, sobering just enough to notice him murmuring a Contraceptive Charm.

He didn't give her time to get used to his intrusion and immediately pulled out before pushing back into her slick depth. However, his movement was started slow, and much gentler than his first penetration. It was as if he cared that she was in pain.

Her walls clenched around him and he grunted appreciatively. He eased his weight slightly off her, choosing to prop his upper body with his left elbow instead. His right hand gripped her knee and pushed it wider. He pounded into her repeatedly and she screamed.

"Sasuke!"

Their foreheads touched, drenched with sweat. Eyes half-lidded, but neither was seeing anything. Everything else but their heart and their body stopped working and they can only feel. Their movement grew fervid, intoxicated with lust and passion. Her breathing was harsh, wanton moans escaped her mouth without inhibition.

She clenched hard on him, crying out his name.

"Fuck, Sakura!" he growled, his haphazard thrusts turned frantic and rough.

Release came to him first, surging inside her and filling her to the brim. She was blown away by the overwhelming heat and followed him over the peak. He did not stop moving inside her, riding the lasts of their orgasms in shattering fervor.

He stayed inside until she had stopped shaking. When he drew his member out, there was a crude squelch and dripping sounds, but Sakura was too lost to notice. He dropped on his side, one of his arm draped over her waist in a possessive grasp.

Drowsily, she opened her eyes to see his subtly peaceful form. He had his eyes closed. His expression was relaxed. The omnipresent scowl was missing from his face. He was beautiful. She longed to touch him, but instead etching in every detail of the unusual sight into her memory.

When his dark eyes opened, it was as obscured as ever. She held his gaze, not saying anything.

"You're a fool," he began sometime later, but his voice lacked the usual sardonic tone.

She smiled then, "It was mine to give."

"Hn."

He rose to his feet and got dressed; starting with his pants and then proceeded to search for his white dress-shirt that had been flung across the room during their tryst. She did her business as well, wincing slightly when she stepped into her jeans. He finished first and she tried not to blush as he watched her put on her red blouse and sweater.

In an effort to ignore his fiery glare, she looked around for her wand. She found it near the window and went to pick it up. A few moments later, the seven inch willow wood was safely tugged into her pocket.

"Sakura."

Suddenly, Sasuke was behind her. The close proximity left her frozen. Despite what had just occurred between them, it would still take a while for her to get used to be physically close to him.

"What?" she had managed to make her voice sound steady.

"Thank you," he leaned in, his face was nestled into her neck from behind. Sakura blushed when a familiar tingle blossomed in her lower half.

Distracted, Sakura did not quite catch what he muttered close to her ear. Instantly, a powerful drowsiness overcame her being. Her legs buckled, but he held her against his form. Her clouded eyes widened when she realized he had cast a Sleeping Charm on her.

"No," she mumbled, powerless against the wave of sleepiness.

He put her head to rest on his shoulder. She could feel him smiling against her hair as he caressed her stomach. If Sakura didn't know better, she would think Sasuke was wishing her pleasant dreams.

As her eyes closed, crystal tears fell down her cheeks. She hovered between the borders of consciousness for a while, refusing to give in to sleep. Her body had become useless long ago. He laid her down on the floor; something soft and warm covered her form. She wasn't sure if it was the wind or his hand that brushed away the pink tresses that covered her forehead. The last thing that registered in her mind was the sound of fluttering wings, before she finally succumb to darkness.

When she woke up, it was almost dawn. The horizon burned crimson as the sun rose. She saw the opened window and some ashen brown feathers scattered on the floor.

She knew then that Sasuke was long gone.

* * *

**.Fin**

(Beta-ed by Nandireya)**  
**

* * *

**Glossary**  
_(from the Harry Potter Wiki)_

Muggle (n.)  
_a person who is born into a non-magical family and is incapable of magic._

Hogwarts (n.)  
_a British boarding school of magic located in Scotland. The castle is in the mountains near a loch._

The Second War (n.)  
_The Second Wizarding War which ended when Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort._

St Mungo (n.)  
_Short for St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is a wizarding hospital in London, England._

The Ministry (n.)  
_The new order of Ministry of Magic under Kingsley Shacklebolt._

Auror (n.)  
_A member of an elite unit of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic trained to capture Dark wizards and witches._

You Know Who  
_An alias for Lord Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Wizard._

Legilimens  
_A person who practises Legilimency - the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings._

Dungbomb (n.)  
_a magical stink bomb that gives off a putrid odour invented in the 1800s by Alberic Grunnion._

Prophets (n.)  
_Short for Daily Prophet, a newspaper for the wizarding community based in London._

N.E.W.T.s.  
_Acronym for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. These are subject-specific exams that seventh-year wizards and witches at Hogwarts take to help them get certain jobs after graduation._

The Killing Curse  
_Also known ast the Avada Kedavra, is one of the three Unforgivable Curses which causes instantaneous death._

Stupefy  
_Incanation for the Stunning Spell that renders a victim unconscious and halts moving objects._

Protego  
_Incanation for the Shielding Char that creates a magical barrier which deflects minor to moderate hexes as well as any physical entities._

Impedimenta  
_Incanation for The Impediment Jinx that slows or stops an object or individual, effectively immobilising them for a short period of time. When cast with power, it has been known to easily knock the target off their feet._

Incendio  
_Incanation for a spell that conjures fire._

Aguamenti  
_Incanation for a spell that conjures water._

Serpensortia  
_Incanation for a spell that conjures a snake._

Finite Incantatem  
_Incanation for dispelling all spells in a surrounding area._

Expelliarmus  
_Incanation for The Disarming Charm that aims to disarm an opponent, causing whatever is in the persons hand at the time, usually a wand, to fly out of his or her hand. When cast with power, it has been known to knock an opponent backwards in some cases._

Peeves the Poltergeist  
_One of the ghosts that haunted The Hogwarts Castle._

Firewhiskey  
_an alcoholic drink that is consumed by wizards and witches. _

* * *

**A Review is the best gift you can give for an author! You know that, right? :D  
**


	2. Trivia

A/N: I promised a trivia for this fic, so here it goes! The story itself will remain a one shot. It's completely up to you to interpret the rest of the story. However, this section will include other information that hopefully will help you to understand the world better.

**Eternally: the Trivia**

**Universal Historical Facts**

This AU fic takes place in England 2009. In other words, 12 years after the events in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". All characters have no connection whatsoever to the Naruto world and only the slightest connection to the Harry Potter characters.

**Characters' Facts**

Sakura is a muggle born witch. Her parents are unknown. She grew up in a Muggle Catholic Orphanage, where she became childhood friends with Naruto and Sasuke. Talented in Healing Magic, she especially excelled in Potion and Healing Charms. Bright and diligent Sakura joined the House of Ravenclaw when she entered Hogwarts.

Sakura's background story with Sasuke is somewhat similar to Snape and Lily. They live in the same neighborhood, and were childhood friends (also with Naruto). The difference? Sakura's feelings for Sasuke was romantic from the beginning, while Lily loved Snape as a friend.

Sasuke is a pure-blooded wizard that came from the prestigious lineage of Legilimens: The Uchiha Family. His entire family was massacred a few weeks before his first year in Hogwarts. Uchiha Itachi was charged guilty for the homicide. After the incident, Sasuke was sent to St. Mungo Hospital due to mental trauma. He went missing after he was released and no one saw him until he arrived at King's Cross Station for his first ride on the Hogwart's Express. He now lives with Orochimaru, his appointed guardian, in the northern part of England.

Dark and detached, Sasuke joined the House of Salazar Slytherin when he entered Hogwarts. He has a brilliant mind, he received Oustanding for every subjects of his O.W.L except for Care of Magical Creatures (which he got Exceeding Expectations). Although very intelligent, Sasuke has little sense of righteousness and humanity. He acts mostly according to logical judgment. Sasuke has affinity for offensive spells and dark magic. In case I had not been clear, Sasuke is an illegal Animagus, and was able to turn himself into a hawk. That's how he escaped from Hogwarts at the end of the story.

Naruto came from the same orphanage as Sakura. He is actually a pure-blooded wizard. His parents (Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina) died in the Second Wizarding War, leaving Baby Naruto on the door step of a muggle orphanage. Not even Naruto himself knows about this. Naruto belongs to the house of loyalty, the Hufflepuff, because his blinding faith for his friends (although the Sorting Hat had considered putting him in Gryffindor due to his bold prankster tendency).

**Other Characters' Fact**

Ino is a Gryffindor, but often have breakfast with Sakura at the Ravenclaw table.

Other Gryffindors includes: Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, and Inuzuka Kiba who is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

Other Ravenclaw includes: Nara Shikamaru, Temari, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Other Hufflepuff includes: Akimichi Chouji, Juugo.

Other Slytherin Includes: Karin, Suigetsu, Aburame Shino, Gaara.

**The Uchiha Family**

The family came from an ancient line of pure-blood wizards, all who are gifted in Legilimency: the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly reading one's thoughts. The trait carries on to their descendants. Itachi is an expert Legilimens, which means he can perform Legilimency wandlessly and without incanation. He can also influence a mind that they invade. Sasuke can also use Legilimency nonverbally, although not yet wandlessly and to the point of controlling people.

**Hogwarts Facts**

Hiruzen Sarutobi as Headmaster

Tsunade as Potions Teacher and Head of Ravenclaw House

Orochimaru as Transfiguration Teacher and Head of Slytherin House

Jiraiya as Charms Teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House

Hatake Kakashi as Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher

**Akatsuki Facts**

Akatsuki is a group of rogue wizards and witches believing that the use of Dark Arts should be legal, as long there was a logical reason behind it. However, that was merely the outer shell of their organization. Most Akatsuki members are Dark Arts supporters and former followers of Voldemort.

**Other Fun Facts**

_Are you writing this with Aragorn and Arwen from LOTR in mind? _Sadly, no. As much as I like Aragorn x Arwen, I don't dig deep in the LOTR world. Any similarities are purely coincidences.

_So, how did Sasuke escaped Hogwarts?_ He is an illegal Hawk Animagus. My favorite response from you is the Hippogriff. But it make sense, I wonder why I didn't even think about that.

_Do you support Lily/Snape?_ I am a loyal fan of Lily x James, thank you. But I don't hate LS. In fact, I quite like Snape since HP Book 3, even after he kill Dumbledore.

_Sequel, please?_ Maybe. But I have my other fic in priorities. As well as real life. If you have an idea to write Ravenclaw!Sakura and Slytherin!Sasuke, please do so. Don't you think this universe is marvelous?

**What will happen in the future?**

That's completely up to you. I honestly like to have several endings in my head. Haha.

* * *

**THE END**

_Review, will you?_**  
**


End file.
